Massage
by Angel Leon Rose
Summary: Roman's shoulder has been hurting, Dean and Seth suggest seeing the massage therapist, A young woman with a painful past can Roman help her and will love bloom R&R, btw I know I should update the other stories I have but this came to me and won't leave me alone so hope you enjoy. Rate M for later chapters I only own the Oc nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

Roman groaned as he stretched his muscles protested against the movement, "Damn it" he muttered under his breath as he walked behind Seth and Dean as they headed to the arena Raw was preforming at.

Seth cast a look at Roman worry evident on his normally cheerful face "Rome maybe you should go see the massage therapist that the wwe has I've heard their brilliant" Dean nodded his agreement on the subject "yeah Rome you've been in pain since last week, you'll make it worse if you leave it, it could make it worse so please go" Roman looked at his best friends and reluctantly nodded to their request.

A massage sounded lovely to Roman but he didn't want some random person touching his body even if it was to help him out, Roman sighed as he walked in the direction that Seth had told him, Roman winced slightly as the muscle in his shoulder decided to cause him more grief.

After a few more hallways Roman found the massage therapists room, walking up to the door Roman went to knock when the door opened and Cm Punk walked out in front of him "oh hey Roman never thought I'd see you here unless, let me guess your shoulder" Roman nodded to the veteran wrestler a frown making it's way onto his lip Punk chuckled "don't worry our therapist is the best around, I'd even say the best in the world" Roman smiled and moved aside so Punk could leave.

Groaning again Roman walked into a small office like room, he looked around at, The room it's self was dull and a bit boring, Roman looked down at the desk reading over a few neatly written notes when the door opposite him opened and a young slim woman walked out "oh, I wasn't expecting anyone else but umm how can I help you Mr..." Roman looked over the woman in front of him smiling softly at her "Reigns, Roman Reigns" the young woman nodded as she walked over to the desk "so what can I do for you Mr. Reigns?" Roman looked from the desk to the beauty in front of him "My friend Seth Rollins suggest to me to come and get a massage, my shoulder has been killing since last week".

The young women nodded "may I touch you" Roman nodded, Roman watched her carefully as she walked around his body till she was by his back "My name is Angel" Roman nodded and cringed as Angel touched his shoulder "okay you definitely need a massage if you could go into the room and take your top off I'll be in shortly" again Roman nodded and did as Angel asked.

Angel watched Roman go into the other room then placed her hand over her heart, feeling the muscle pound against her ribs (so hot, damn it I need to calm down) taking a few deep breaths Angel stuck a note to the door (Do Not Disturb) before walking back into the room which Roman was in.

Roman looked at Angel as she walked in, his eyes roamed her body from her flat black shoes up her legs which were covered by a pair of black trousers, Roman looked away from Angel as she moved towards him, "Okay Mr. Reigns if you could take a seat and face the wall please" Roman nodded and sat down on one of the available chairs his back facing Angel, "can you call me Roman please Mr. Reigns is a bit to formal for me" Angel nodded as she walked in front of Roman to get some oils from a nearby bench "sure Roman"

Roman smiled as he looked at her plain white shirt Roman smirked slightly when he noticed she was wearing a red lace bra, Angel stood up her long black hair falling in front of her face, Angel moved it behind her ear and turned to Roman who looked away from her, instead he took interest in the décor, Roman noted it was nothing like the office, it had a warm homely feel to it, on the right side of the room were an array of candles a few were lit giving the air a scent of vanilla, to the left was a massage table and some towels of different sizes.

Angel walked over to him "do you want some music on?" Roman shook his head no so Angel set the oils down before going to grab a towel from the stack, Roman watched Angel walk over to him Angel grabbed her chair and set it down near Roman's back, Roman looked up at Angel as she placed the towel around his waist "relax Roman" Roman nodded as he turned his head to face the wall again.

Angel genitally moved his hair out of the way, Roman willed his body to relax as he heard the oil bottles cap pop open, Angel flicked the cap shut once she had enough oil on her palm, she rubbed her hands together warming the oil a bit before reaching forward and slowly rubbing it into Roman's skin.

Roman groaned as Angel rubbed part of the muscle that was extremely tense, Angel pressed a bit harder trying to loosen the muscle, Roman groaned as his moved from Angel's touch, "I guess that bit really hurts, here lean back I'll come back to that point in a minute" nodding more to himself Roman leaned back and felt Angel's soft fingers run over another part of his shoulder before returning to the area that hurt, Roman relaxed more as Angel got rid of the tension in his aching muscles.

Roman moaned softy as Angel touched on of his soft spots, Roman blushed hoping Angel didn't hear him, if she did Angel acted like she hadn't heard him, Roman bit his lip as Angel traced his shoulder blade with her fingers before removing her hands altogether, Roman looked over his shoulder to see Angel wipe her hands off on the towel around his waist.

Angel smiled "don't worry I'm not done yet that was to help loosen the muscle" Roman nodded and looked back at the wall as he heard another bottle being opened and closed, Roman sighed as Angle's finger returned to his skin rubbing a new oil into his skin, Roman sniffed a little and was perplexed at the smell before he could ask Angel answered "it's a home made oil, I only use this on people who need help with muscular problems, you'll need to come and see me every two weeks your the only person who gets this so far no one else has major issues yet with their muscles" Roman nodded again biting his lip as Angel touched his soft spot.

Roman got his breath back then asked "so what makes me special?" Angel giggled as she traced his shoulder blade again "I'm worried about the muscle especially with you using the spear if you keep hitting the turn buckle you'll end up like Edge and I don't think you or your fans would want that and neither would I" Roman looked over his shoulder, he noticed how Angel's eyes seem to lose some of it's brightness "I take it you helped Edge, when he needed a massage" Angel nodded a frown appearing over her features.

"Adam was a great friend of mine now I never get to see him, I see a lot of wrestlers through my door each day Roman and each one I would do anything for to help them and in return they do me favours Adam use to bring me lunch and use to sit and talk to me when I was free, now during my free time I just sit and think of what could have happened if I had noticed the problem sooner" Roman looked at the Angel tears threatening to fall.

Angel wiped her hands clean and turned away from Roman, Roman got up and turned to face Angel the towel fell to the floor, "hey it's not your fault Angel" Roman said as he took a hold of Angel's chin turning her face towards him with one hand while the other wiped all traces of the tears away,"ha, I feel a bit pathetic now" Roman frowned and let Angel continue what she was saying "you've just come here to get a massage not listen to my woes, anyway I'm done, why don't you get your shirt on I'll write up the next meeting okay" Roman nodded and let go of Angel's chin so she could get up.

Angel left the room, Roman sighed and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head, Roman smiled his shoulder no longer hurt, Roman walked out of the room to see Angel writing something on a bit of paper.

"Here this is for you it's my work number in case your shoulder plays up okay and it's got the next date you have to come and see me and the time, since I move with the wwe you just have to ask someone they will tell you where to find me okay" Roman nodded and took the paper from Angel.

"Hey I'll let you know long before it gets to the point were I have to retire okay, so please don't worry about me "Angel nodded putting on a smile as she lead Roman to her office door, as Roman walked out Angel went back inside closing and locking the door behind her sighing Roman walked back to the shields locker room.

Inside Angel's Office

Angel sat at her desk her head in her hands, "I'm so sorry Adam" she whispered to no-one as warm tears fell from her blue eyes down her cheeks to a picture of Adam and her smiling together.


	2. Chapter 2

Two days Later

Roman frowned looking down at the bit of paper that Angel had given him, he contemplated texting the young therapist but every time he went to he backed out, sighing again Roman leaned his head back on the hotel's sofa.

Dean looked at his friend and frowned "Just text her already Roman for god sake you're getting on my nerves with this, just admit you care for her" Roman glared over at Dean, After he returned from the massage Seth had asked for details on Angel so Roman told them ever since then Seth and Dean had tried to get Roman to text Angel.

Dean glared back when the door to their hotel room opened and Seth walked in holding a few bags, "what's going on?" he asked cocking his head to the side as he shut and locked the door, Roman sighed again "really you guys are still going on about Angel" Dean nodded while glaring holes into Roman's skull "yeah Mr. I don't care what you say here has sat there sighing for over an hour looking at her number".

Roman sat up and glared at Dean "shut up I have not been sitting here sighing for an hour" Seth frowned as he walked over placing their lunch on the coffee table "no offence Ro but you kind of have pinned over her since you met her, just take her some lunch some time, from what Punk said she normally eats about 4.30 in her office because people bug her in the canteen area" Roman sighed again and nodded "fine if I do will you shut up" Seth and Dean nodded.

Roman grabbed his bag of food and relaxed while Seth and Dean ate theirs, at some point the TV was switched on and the sports highlights were on, Roman sat thinking of Angel like he had done since his massage.

The next day

Roman frowned as he looked as the food in catering when someone walked up to him "trying to find food for Angel huh?" Roman looked up to see Punk, Roman nodded sighing softly at being caught, Punk chuckled "she's a picky eater I'll tell you that and Roman I know you may think you like her but please, for her sake give it up Angel's been hurt too much in the past I don't want to see her break again, it took me a while to pick up the pieces last time I fear it will take longer if it happens again" Roman stared at Punk confusion clear on his face.

Punk sighed "I won't tell you that's up to Angel, by the way just take her a diet coke, an apple and this" Roman looked at the box that Punk handed him, Roman raised his eyebrow "Don't bother asking she is persistent on having this" Roman nodded and accepted the box, Punk smiled as he walked away from Roman.

Roman looked down at the apple and bottle of diet coke Punk had left and grabbed them before turning and leaving the canteen, Roman looked around the back stage area of the arena that the wwe was at, sighing to himself Roman walked over to a stage hand "hey do you know where I can find the massage therapist Angel" the guy nodded and gave Roman the directions.

When Roman arrived he saw a (Do Not Disturb) sign on the door frowning Roman knocked on the door, after a few seconds Angel answered, the first thing Roman noticed was the dark circles under her eyes and the tears that ran down her face, Angel wiped her face with her hand "oh hey Roman didn't expect to see you for a few more days" Roman frowned and moved forward towards Angel "Hey have you been crying?"

Angel looked away from Roman but nodded "can I come in, I got you some lunch" Angel looked at the lunch Roman was holding and smiled "sure come on in" Angel moved aside and let Roman inside.

Roman looked around the office and noticed like the last one it was plain a desk and two chairs and nothing else "so is your shoulder playing up" Roman turned to Angel as she opened the box inside was rice and sushi "Japanese food" Angel looked at the box and smiled softly "yeah Punk makes it for me" Roman nodded as he sat down in front of the table and lay his head on his arms, Angel cocked her head "to answer your question it's been okay, my shoulder it's just I haven't had much sleep".

Roman head rustling but wasn't bothered much by it when he suddenly felt warm hands lift his t-shirt up a bit, Roman sat up and let Angel remove his shirt "you not going to eat?" Angel smiled to herself "I can eat in a bit I just want to check your shoulder" Roman hummed and relaxed again, Angel pressed the skin lightly running her fingers over the muscles nodding to herself Angel relaxed knowing he was hurt.

Angel moved away and walked back around her desk, Roman sat still his head resting in the same place as before, Angel smiled a little when she heard him softly snoring, (he reminds me of Adam, when he use to do this for me, before Punk started to bring me lunch) Angel reached forward and brushed some of Roman's hair out of his face, Roman mumbled something in his sleep, Angel ran her fingers through his hair.

(it's just like Adams) Angel pulled her hand back as she felt warm tears roll down her cheeks, Angel bit her bottom lip as a sob started to rise in her throat, Angel managed to keep her sobs quiet as she watched Roman sleep, the image of Adam all to clear in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Roman groaned as someone banged on the office door, "hold on for god sakes let me get up damn it" Roman blinked the sleep out of his eyes, rubbing them to get the last of the sleep out of them, he turned to look at the door where Angel was stood.

Angel glared at the male stood in front of her "It's not nice to glare at your patients Angel" came a thick Missourian accent "yeah well when you wake someone up they have a right to be angry don't you think Orton" Randy smirked down at Angel and moved her aside so he could walk into her office, when he entered he spotted Roman who had sat up and put his shirt back on which Angel was grateful for.

"see I already have a patient" Randy frowned and took a hold of Angel's waist, Angel gasped as she looked up at Randy "And there's me thinking I was one of your special people just like Adam was" Angel pushed Randy away from her, "shut up, I've told you not to mention his name to me ever again Orton" Randy frowned "Angel I was joking, that's it" Angel turned away from Randy tears forming again.

Angel took a deep breath "both of you leave now I'm done for the day" Randy stared at Angel in disbelief "hey Angel I was kidding" Angel wiped her face with her hands and turned to Roman and Randy "I said get out now" Roman frowned but nodded and left sighing, Randy tried to talk but Angel pushed him "Get out now Orton" Randy sighed and left.

Once Angel shut the door and locked it she grabbed the chair that Roman was sitting on and threw it across the room tears ran freely down her face, Angel grabbed the chair again and screamed as she threw it.

Roman stared back down the hall where Angel's office was as Randy walked towards him, they both stopped when they heard a loud bang and Angel screaming, Roman went to walk back but Randy grabbed his arm "don't, I shouldn't have done that to her, damn it I thought Punk helped her get over that already I guess not" Roman looked at the older superstar and pulled his arm from his grasp "what happened to her Randy?" Randy looked up at Roman sadness shone in his eyes.

"It's a long story Roman, Just never mention his name around her" Roman nodded as Randy walked away "if you want to know follow me" Roman ran to catch up to Randy who walked to his locker room.

Hey everyone thanks for reading so far, from now on I'm going to be doing two separate versions of this I've wrote one am sorting the second out they will both lead off in different directions but it will merge into one story again.

If anyone has any ideas on what could have made Angel the way she is let me know am open to ideas, Also any ideas on what Adam/Edge could have done too thanks will take the idea into consideration when writing the chapters

many thanks

Angel Leon Rose


	4. Chapter 4

this is the first version of the story will upload the other when it's done hope you enjoy it R&R no flames please

Roman followed Randy to his locker room when they got there Randy let Roman inside and they both took a seat on the benches "It all started when Angel got to the wwe...

_Angel smiled softly as Hunter introduced her to all of the divas and superstars in the wwe, "everyone this is Angel she will be the wwe new massage therapist, she will be there if your muscles ache and she is also one of the best around so treat her well" everyone nodded and listened to the rest of the meeting while Angel sat down next to Randy and Adam._

_Once the meeting ended Adam took a hold of Angel's hand "umm Angel right, I was wondering when you started working, um my shoulder has been aching recently" Angel smiled at the blond Canadian "yeah if you want you can be the first to get a massage from me" Adam smiled and nodded he followed Angel to her office._

"If I knew then that Adam and Angel would fall for each other I probably would have stopped them" Roman stared at Randy who closed his eyes and sighed softly, Randy hands formed into fists his knuckles turned white "A few months after they started to date Angel found out that Adam was cheating on her with Lita but Angel was professional about it, eventually the two talked it over and decided to stay good friends".

Roman nodded and watched Randy as he told him more of his story "Punk was the first to notice Angel's lack of enthusiasm in her work so he sat and spoke to her, I think it was about 9 months after started Angel working here she went on holiday for a while, when she came back she told everyone she was pregnant, the baby was Adams not that Angel will ever admit it, when the wwe universe found out through social media Angel started to get death threats from people".

Roman stared at Randy in shock "Death threats" Randy nodded and looked over at Roman his eyes held a deep emotion to them "and they almost succeeded Angel was on her way to work, she was in a car that Adam had bought her after finding out she was pregnant, While she was driving another driver smashed into the side of Angel's car trapping her inside, Angel lost the baby Adam didn't talk to her knowing that he had no connection to her, Angel fell into a depression"

Randy stopped talking he looked down at his hands "we almost lost her, the second time was harder because she tried to kill herself, I found her before it was to late once she was better Hunter sent her home when he did I asked Punk to look after her so Angel stayed with him and he helped her get better"

Randy stood up and walked over to his bag and grabbed his phone, Randy pressed a few buttons and found a picture, he walked over to Roman and showed it to him "this is all three of us after Angel started to feel better" Roman nodded and looked at Angel as she smiled Randy and Punk stood either side of her smiling as well.

"she was happy for a long time Adam hadn't bothered with her then one day he showed up at her office that was before he found out how much damage he had sustained over the years, I don't know what they argued about but it was pretty bad, both ended up in hospital that's when they found out about Adam's condition, Angel refused to help him after everything he did to her and I think she regretted it and she wanted the happier times back but Angel knows that no matter what it won't happen"


End file.
